The present invention is generally directed to a guide rule, and more particularly, to a guide rule construction for facilitating alignment and mounting of a protective side moulding along a metallic surface such as a side panel of a vehicle in a substantially straight line orientation.
As well known, many automobiles come equipped with protective side mouldings along their side panels either as standard equipment or optional equipment. The protective side mouldings prevent paint chipping or small dents in the automobile's side panels as a result of impact from carelessly open doors of an adjacent vehicle or the like. These side mouldings generally include an elongate metal base to which is mounted a plastic or rubber bumper element. These mouldings are often incorporated into the overall aesthetic appearance of the car and as such it is desirable that they be mounted in proper, linear orientation.
The side mouldings of this general type have taken two different forms. Most recently, the side moulding is adhered to the side panel of the automobile with a double sided adhesive tape or directly with an adhesive material. The earlier other forms of mouldings found on older cars, are secured to the side panel of the automobile through the use of fasteners mounted to the moulding base and received in holes drilled into the automobile side panel.
The styling of automobiles customarily dictate that the side moulding be oriented on the side panels of the automobiles in a substantially straight line. Thus, when the side mouldings are applied to the automobiles at the factory or as an after market item, it is desirable to orientate the side moulding in a substantially straight line in order to preserve the overall styling and aesthetics of the original design. Additionally, if it becomes necessary that body work be performed on the side panels of the automobiles equipped with protective side mouldings, it is customarily necessary to remove the side mouldings, and thereafter replace or remount them when the body work is completed.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved guide rule for aligning a protective side moulding along a metallic surface such as a side panel of a vehicle in a substantially rectilinear orientation.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a guide rule which insures orientation in substantially a rectilinear mode, without precise, time consuming measurement, thereby facilitating the overall mounting operation.
It is a still particular object of the present invention to provide a guide rule for aligning a protective side moulding along a side panel of a vehicle in a substantially rectilinear orientation to facilitate the securing of the moulding thereto wherein the guide rule includes means for releasably securing it to the side panel and also means for forcing the guide rule into a substantially rectilinear orientation when the guide rule is in broad surface contact with the side panel.
It is a still further particular object of the present invention to provide such a guide rule which includes a continuous rigid rectilinear support surface for the side moulding for maintaining the side moulding in its desired position during the set up period for the adhesive material which secures the side moulding to the side panel.
The invention as disclosed in the drawings and as to be discussed hereof therefore provides a novel guide rule construction for aligning and mounting a protective side moulding along a metallic surface such as a side panel of a vehicle in a substantially rectilinear orientation. The guide rule includes a continuous or uniform elongated strip of flexible material, preferably formed from an elastomeric or plastic material, and having a plurality of magnetized particles impregnated therein to render said strip magnetic. In addition, the guide rule also includes an elongated metallic strip of spring metal material laminated or secured to the flexible magnetic strip. The metallic strip has at least one rectilinear edge, and a width dimension which is at least equal to the width dimension of the flexible strip and a thickness which is substantially less than the thickness of the flexible strip. The magnetic nature of the flexible strip provides for securely attaching the guide rule to the side panel, while the edge of the metallic strip provides a continuous rectilinear, rigid support surface for the side moulding. Further, the spring nature of the metallic strip and its bond to the flexible strip, providing means for forcing the guide rule into a substantially straight line orientation when the guide rule is in broad uniform surface contact with the side panel, thus facilitating proper alignment without precise measurement.